Secret Admirer
by Hanako8
Summary: Randy one day get's a letter from a "Secret Admirer." Just who is this person? Will Randy find out? (summary sucks I know)


**First fanfic, don't kill me. Since February is next month, and we don't really have any major holidays in January except New Years. Enjoy.**

Randy went outside and got his mail, then went inside to sort it out. "Bill." He said as he put an envelope to the side. "Bill... invitation to a party at Mcfist Industries where I'll surely be raped if I go ninja... hm? What the hell is this?" Randy asked himself as he read the note that read, "To my beloved Randy." **(*hides behind wall*)**

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Mrs. Cunningham asked as she walked by.

Randy ripped the note as he opened the envelope, causing Mrs. Cunningham to glare at her son.

"My dearest Randy Cunningham." Randy read. "My love for you cannot be expressed through words. We have been through so much together, and you should know just how dear you are to me. You are the sun that lights my world and the fire that lights my soul. You are stars that light my sky and the sea that drowns me in your radiance. You are everything to me. I only hope that one day I shall be the same for you. Yours forever, your secret admirer."

"Ah, how romantic. (1) Bocchan has a secret admirer." Mrs. Cunningham beamed.

Randy crumpled the note, causing to glare at him again.

"It's from Heidi, no doubt." Randy sighed.

"Heidi? Are you sure? I doubt she would write you a letter if she had a crush on you and I don't think she could write a love note without it being completly illegible and containing something about ponies. ... Or am I thinking of someone else?" Mrs. Cunningham asked.

"Please, who else would send me a mushy love letter with hearts on it?" Randy asked.

"Well aside from Theresa, half of the girls in school, Howard, etc..."

"I doubt that they would want anything to do with me, and Howard wouldn't pull a prank on me."

"...Right... a prank..."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I got it." said Randy as he opened the door.

"... Oh god, what?" Randy scowled as he stared at Mcfist and Viceroy. "How did they get our address?"

"We've come to deliever one hundred red roses, a symbol of true love and passion!" Viceroy answered. "And a robo ape told us."

"Usually most kids are happy to see the mayor of Norrisville." Mcfist muttered, confused.

"Sorry, I'm not into older men." Randy said as he tried closing the door.

"Hm? Oh, they're not from me. They're from a one... "secret admirer"... what an odd name." Viceroy said. Randy slammed the door on them.

* * *

><p>"This secret admirer business is getting on my nerves." Randy said at lunch the next day. "Heidi would never vent out her feelings for me, heck she doesn't even remember my name, and no criminal is dumb enough to have sent me flowers... who could it be?" Randy asked.<p>

"Randy, please don't talk with your mouth full." Debby Kang said as she walked by.

"You know who it is, don't you Debby!" Randy asked. "Your hiding something from me."

"Like you two shoobs hide something from me everyday?" Debby asked.

"Have you ever considered that they might be right under your nose?" Howard asked.

Randy looked down at his plate. "AH!" he yelped as he read what was on his plate. "Your secret admirer." "Gah!" Randy yelped again as he accidentally threw his plate in Slimovits face.

"I did not mean that literally!"

* * *

><p>"Hm..." Randy said, still trying to figure out the letter as free period came to an end.<p>

Suddenly the Nomicon glowed.

"Really? Now Nomicon?" Randy said as he opened the book and his conscious slipped inside the Nomicon.

In the Nomicon, Randy stared at a boy that seemed to be his age. "Gah!" Randy yelped. Nomi glared.

"Really? You're still surprised to see my true form, despite seeing it in many fanfics?" Nomi asked, breaking the third wall.

"It's been a long day."

"Well, forgive me, but are you still trying to figure out who sent you that letter?" Nomi asked.

"Ugh... I'm so tired Nomi! Tell me who it is already!" Randy yelled.

Nomi sat next to Randy, causing Randy to look up in alarm.

"Is that an order?" Nomi asked.

"... T_T What?" Randy asked. "No..."

Randy suddenly took something out of his jacket... a heart shaped box. "This is for you... I guess..." Randy blushed.

Nomi was shocked. "For me...? You didn't-"

"I know. Bye Nomi!" Randy said as he was schlooped out of the book.

Nomi smiled as he looked down at the box. "Happy Valentine's Day, my student." Nomi said. Nomi then opened the box and scowled when he read the note in the box.

"I know you don't eat chocolate, with you being a book and all, so I ate all of it for you." -Randy

**(1) Bocchan means "son" in Japanese.**

**Ok... send your hate in a review down there... but if you think I'm over exaggerating, please leave a review with hopefully some sweets. :3 Hint, hint.**


End file.
